


Shells & Crowns

by paladinbecca



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: AU so no muse, Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Mermaid!Nozomi, Princess!Eli, also a lot of boobs being mentions oops, eli & honoka are step sisters, eli is 23, honoka is 19, kotori & maki are also mermaids, maybe i'll have aqours idk, nico is 22, nozomi is a ~mystery~ along with maki and kotori, rin and hanayo are both 18, sorry for always changing tags & adding tags, umi & nico work for eli, umi is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinbecca/pseuds/paladinbecca
Summary: As she gets older and bored with her royal life, Princess Eli, takes a walk at the local beach only to meet the last thing she expected to meet, a mermaid. A very beautiful mermaid named Nozomi, and Eli knew she was fish food from the second she laid eyes on the beautiful being.





	1. one

_You'll have to marry soon, you'll be queen soon._

Eli knew this, but she didn't want to be queen nor did she want to marry. Constantly having to be meeting with various guys almost everyday became tiring and Eli wanted more with life than being a queen who had to marry. 

 

"We'll hold a ball," Eli's father announced at dinner that night while Honoka's mother nodded in agreement. 

 

All Eli could do was groan while Honoka's face lighten up with excitement, it amazed Eli by how almost everything interested Honoka. 

 

"Woah, Eli! We'll have a ball which means this place will be full of life!!" Honoka cheered with a mouthful of food. Eli just nodded before pushing her plate away and excusing herself, she could hear someone's footsteps follow her to her quarters and if she was going to guess it'd be Nico.

 

"You need to stop being all pissy!" Nico stated, closing Eli's door. "It's becoming childish almost like Honoka!"

 

That made Eli stop in her tracks, the last thing she wanted was to be compared to Honoka even though they were step sisters the two aren't even that close and tend to disagree on a lot of things. 

 

"I.. You're right Nico, I do need to stop but I don't know what to do!" Eli whispered, keeping her back towards the maid. 

 

Before Nico could even open her mouth Honoka was bursting through the door with Umi at her side.

 

"THE BALL'S TOMORROW NIGHT!" the orange-haired girl screamed in excitement while the maids flinched and Eli just snapped. 

 

"No! I refuse to go to that damn thing! It will be canceled and I... I'll step down from the throne!" Eli stated, keeping her back to everyone so they didn't see the tears fall. 

 

Eli loved being the princess when she was young, but then after her father met Honoka's mother and the two became step-sisters, the pressure was on for Eli to marry and become queen so that way Honoka could be the princess.

 

 


	2. two

"Y-you're going to step down, Eli?" Honoka asked as the maids quietly left the two alone. 

"Unless that stupid ball gets cancelled. I made it clear multiple times that I'd rather be a lone ruler," Eli stated before lowering her voice for only Honoka to hear. "You'll be happy to take the throne, you damn attention whore." 

This made Honoka know damn well she didn't belong and never would but yet she couldn't bring herself to be angry at Eli. 

_The ball's today, and even though it doesn't start till 8 all day will be prep._

"You're a lucky bitch." Nico huffed, helping Eli get into her dress. Instead of thinking she was beautiful she was just envious of how Eli's chest filled the top of her dress.

Eli just stayed silent because Nico always made a comment about her chest whenever she could.

In another room, Honoka just sat on her bed stress eating while looking sadly at her gown.

"HONOKA!" Umi yelled, causing Honoka to drop her bread and nearly fall off the bed. "You need to get ready, stop eating and I'll get you dressed." 

"Umi," Honoka started, slowly standing up letting the crumbs fall off. "Do you think I'm an attention whore?"

"No, and if it has to do with Eli it's most likely she didn't mean it and is just very stressed right now." Umi answered, before getting ready her ready then meeting with Nico after the step-sisters were all ready.

The maids got into their "dressy" gowns, but they could never compare to the others but it was ok.

_Time to meet the future queen, Eli!_

Once Eli heard this announcement she just darted to the exit, not caring about the crowd that could go after her or anything that could happen.

"Hello," a voice called, it was farther away from land. 

Eli didn't care though, she liked the voice and wanted to hear more so as she ran closer & closer to the ocean she slowly stripped herself until she was just in her underwear.

There was no sound of a person being around once she got to the edge of the ocean. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up but she just couldn't hurt herself though.

"I'm right here silly!" The voice giggled, but it seemed to be coming from under the ocean.

Before Eli could respond she felt something cold and almost fish like wrap around her wrist and drag her under.

 

 

 


	3. three

Eli felt the tail drag her farther and farther down but yet she couldn't fight against it. After sometime she felt the tail let go of her, and she was faced with a very beautiful woman. 

"Hello Princess!" the mermaid cheered, giving Eli a quick smile and noticed her face flush such a bright red. 

Eli couldn't bring herself to speak for the first time, as she was so mesmerized by her and how her long purple hair covered her chest just right and how her tail seemed to match her hair and sparkle just right. She stayed in this daze for a long time until another voice broke the silence. 

"NOZOMI, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LURING HUMANS DOWN HERE?!" a red-haired mermaid came along, with another one right behind her. Eli didn't really care about those two but as she cared more about the one called Nozomi. 

"Oh I just couldn't help myself, Maki, I mean I did get the princess after all." Nozomi said with a smirk and that's when it hit Eli that she just vanished and nobody knew where she went. 

She couldn't get two words in as Maki and Nozomi went after each other, that was until the third mermaid opened her mouth and caused the other two to look at Eli.

"U-uh, I think you should pay attention to your friend, Nozo." and with that she took Maki away to do whatever mermaids do.

"Sorry about that, Princess," Nozomi whispered feeling ashamed of how childish her tizzy with Maki was.

"Eli, you can call me Eli." Eli started, getting tired of being called 'Princess'. "But can you please take me back up, I have to... Actually never mind." If she stayed down here than she wouldn't have to worry about becoming Queen or having to marry, she'd rather just let Honoka take over it meant she could stay here with Nozomi.

 

_There was a make-shift search party made of Honoka, Umi, and Nico looking for Eli. That was until they got stopped by two odd girls that seemed to make them leave the beach._

 

"You can't be here!" the orange haired girl yelled, trying to block the trio from getting closer. The only thing her friend said was "Yeah, Rin tell them to leave." 

 

"We need to find the princess." Nico stated getting irritated by the two, even though she had siblings of her own and should be used to this. 

 

"T-there's no pr-princess here, haha." the second girl giggled as she trembled with nerves. 

 

"You're lying." Umi stated before grabbing Honoka and Nico's hands and pushing past the two and going closer to the sea.

 

_Eli didn't care about being found, she wanted to stay here with Nozomi but Eli's used to things not going her way._

 

"ELI!" Honoka yelled, as Nico picked up Eli's gown that was thrown in the sand. 

 

"Well she was here, and knows this'll be a pain to clean." Nico sighed, even though she seemed irritated about the sandy dress she really did hope Eli was safe.

 

Little to their knowledge Eli was safe, but just didn't want them to find her or her new found love. The three just gave up and laid on the sand as the two girls from earlier came running towards them. 

 

"Shut up." Nico whispered so the two just stayed silent before laying with the three in the cold sand. 

 

Rin could feel Maki staring at her, almost calling her to come back to the ocean. Quietly she grabbed Hanayo's hand and went towards Maki, their tails coming back as soon as they hit the water. Nico watched the two follow the red-head, while Honoka and Umi dozed off. 

 

 

 


	4. four

_Nico couldn't shake the unsafe feeling of staying at that beach any longer, not with those two girls and mermaid leader along with a missing Eli._

 

Waking up Umi was easy as she was always alert even when asleep, while Honoka was a deep sleeper and took both maids a while to get up. Just as Umi got Honoka up, she got distracted by someone singing. 

 

"Such a beautiful voice." she whispered going closer towards the ocean in a trance, she only snapped out of it when she landed in front of the rock where a beautiful girl with such long light brown hair sat.

 

"Hello Umi," the mermaid whispered, reaching a hand out. "I heard a lot about you, and I think I can help make things easier for you just follow me." and with that Umi was holding her hand and following her right into the ocean. 

 

Nico noticed this and  just dropped Honoka and rushed towards the ocean, the sudden drop is what woke Honoka and she slowly followed Nico to the edge of the ocean. 

 

"GIVE THEM BACK YOU FISH BITCHES! GIVE OUR FRIENDS BACK!" the petite girl screamed, and this made Honoka realize that Umi was now missing along with Eli and it's all because of those mermaids. 

 

_Eli just watched Nozomi swim around gathering sea flowers and old jewels, but noticed someone familiar behind her. Umi, holding the hand of the third mermaid in the same daze she was in just a few hours ago._

 

Eli realized that if Umi was here than Honoka and Nico weren't far behind and she wasn't too happy with that thought of Honoka being there and ruining her happiness. 

 

"Just relax," Nozomi said in such a relaxing tone, Eli swore she could've just went to sleep from. "I'll keep them away if you want." 

 

Before Eli could even answer, Nozomi was already swimming towards land to go tell the two to leave. Instead of hearing Nozomi's calming voice she heard Nico's high pitched scream and rant about boobs.

 

_To Nico it wasn't fair that she had such a flat chest for a woman of her age, but to find out that a mermaid- a half fish- had bigger boobs than her it just wasn't fair!_

 

Eli couldn't help but giggle as she heard the two go back and forth, but before she knew it she saw a half naked Nico being dragged down, but unlike herself and Umi she wasn't in the daze but yet was fighting against Nozomi's surprisingly tight grip. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolol sorry for the boob stuff but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. five

_Honoka just watched as these mermaids dragged her friends away, but she felt like she was frozen and couldn't go running to get help or to even follow them. All she could do was just watch when the red-haired mermaid made her appearance again and told the two shifters to take her under._

 

It wasn't her fault she couldn't move or even speak, it's quite a shock to see mermaids just drag your friends under the water and wondering if they'll even make it back up. Once the two grabbed Honoka, it seemed to wake her up and fight against the two. She didn't want to go under and possibly die, during her tizzy she didn't notice Nico reemerge but that's also because as soon as Nico's head was above water the red-head was already pushing her back down.

 

"HON-" Nico started to yell but felt the water fill her mouth as the mermaid dragged her farther away, she was even farther away than Eli or Umi.

 

_Eli was getting annoyed seeing everyone here now, she didn't want to be found so she left and she just wanted to spend the rest of her life here with Nozomi - and only Nozomi!_

 

To Eli it just wasn't fair that she couldn't have something to herself, it's always been like that since Honoka came around and Eli thought that Nozomi would be the one thing she could have for herself but now with everyone getting dragged down, she knew Honoka wasn't far. 

 

Before Eli could go up to see if Honoka was there, she felt Nozomi suddenly pin her. 

 

"What are you doing?" She asked, digging her nails into Eli's arms drawing blood.

 

"I.." Eli started but just shut her mouth. Why should she worry if Honoka is up there? She wouldn't steal her Nozomi and if she wanted that throne than Eli would love to just give it to her without second thought. 

 

_Right now all Honoka cared about was getting her step-sister and friends back, but knew it'd be a losing battle._

 

Faintly she could hear Nico's screams but the other two seemed so happy with their mermaid. 

 

"NICO! NICO WH-" she yelled hoping she'd get an answer but all she got was a powerful wave that took her under too.

 

Eli noticed Honoka floating, but didn't bother getting her. It wasn't her place to be but she kept watching her and noticed how she went to where Nico was last seen.

 

 

 


	6. six

_Eli couldn't tell if Honoka was even alive or where Nico went, but before she could ask about either one she felt Nozomi cover her mouth and eyes and suddenly Eli couldn't breath._

 

Honoka noticed the mermaid blocking Eli's eyes & mouth and she swam towards her but was too slow and got pinned by Rin. 

 

"You can't be here!" she mewled giving Honoka a good view at one  _very pointy_ tooth. "None of you should be here!" 

 

"I... I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry, we'll leave!!" Honoka shrieked, struggling to get away. "I'll get them and we'll leave and never come back!!" 

 

 Maybe it was a bad thing that Nozomi didn't cover Eli's ears because she wasn't too thrilled with Honoka saying they'd all leave and never come back. She didn't want to leave even if it meant she'd die down there she didn't care. 

 

_Suddenly Eli felt tied down, and yet she didn't fight it. She still couldn't see nor talk but it didn't bother her, she was bothered by the fact that it was no longer Nozomi blocking her senses._

 

"I need you like this if your staying here with me, Eli." Nozomi hummed, making a small cut in Eli's waist. As she watched the blood flow she quickly said a bunch of gibberish and noticed how her skin turned to scales. 

 

Eli didn't bother fighting but just laid there while Nozomi transformed her, she didn't notice the other mermaids come over to see what was going or hear her friends horrified screams. 

 

 

 

 


	7. seven

_Faintly, very faintly, Eli could hear the horrified screams of her friends. She noticed how Honoka's scream seemed to stick out the most but she didn't care about her saying she's making a mistake or how she should just go back with them._

 

"NO!" Eli screamed, "I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK AND I'LL NEVER GO BACK! NONONONONO!!" Her sudden outburst scared everyone, except Honoka who just went closer to her well as close as she could before Nozomi blocked her way.

 

"Ah, looks like your visit's over." she said in an oddly cheerful tone watching her start to back away and go back to the group. Honoka ended up using her advantage of seeing Nozomi's back turned to go and pull her away from Eli. 

 

She thought it was a good idea, but now she's regretting being so reckless as she felt Nozomi suddenly throw her, she felt herself just start to sink as she was thrown into a deeper area of the ocean. 

 

_Breathe, is what Honoka told herself but she just couldn't breathe._

 

"H-Honoka..." Eli whispered looking up at Nozomi with such an angry look. "Why the hell did you do that?!"  
  


"You told me you don't like her and she wanted to take you from me!" Nozomi screamed, "YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME!!"

 

Nobody knew what to do, Umi and Nico wanted to get Honoka but they also wanted to see what would happen between Eli and Nozomi but yet they just watched before Maki and Kotori suddenly came and dragged them away.

 

"We'll get you out of here, along with your friend too." Maki whispered as she and Kotori swam the two to shore before going back for Honoka.

 

Honoka felt like it was her fault with what happened to Eli, maybe if she didn't force Umi and Nico to come with her than this wouldn't be happening. To Honoka she just blamed herself, despite her and Eli typically not getting along they did care for each other even if neither one would admit it.

 

She didn't feel Maki grab her and swim her back to shore, but yet she did feel Eli's grip on her.

 

 


	8. eight

_Honoka was surprised that the grip Eli had on her ankle was gentle- almost like she wanted to help her._

 

"G-go," Eli whispered, slowly letting go of her ankle. "Just go but don't tell them about this and who's here. Just go and be safe, Honoka!" 

 

Honoka looked at her with wide eyes but nodded and got taken to shore where she just ran back to the castle. She kept telling herself to not tell anyone what happened, but she couldn't help but wonder if Eli and the other two would be ok or would the mermaids keep them there forever. 

 

_Rin and Hanayo watched Honoka run, but went back under to see Nozomi who told them to go to the castle and say that they'll be the new help._

 

The two followed her orders and were surprised by ok the king was with them suddenly becoming the new help. 

 

"So what do we have to do here?" Hanayo asked Rin as they settled into their new living quarters for however long they'd last there. 

 

"I'm not sure, she wasn't too specific all she said was come here and 'work'." Rin said flopping onto the bed, giggling as Hanayo jumped a bit from her sudden flop. "Let's not worry about that tonight, nya." 

 

All Hanayo did was nod as Rin pulled her close for cuddles along with some gentle kisses. To them being both shifters and the messengers it starts to wear them down, but they had to do it because it was thanks to Nozomi who took in the two. 

 

As Rin kept leaving kisses all down Hanayo's body, she stopped just as soon as she got to the cut on her waist from where Nozomi gave her the power, after staring at the cut for a few seconds she went back to giving her kisses before going back to cuddling knowing that whatever else they'll have to do it'll be tiring.

 

_It wasn't until the morning when Honoka learned about getting new help, but she had to wait until the afternoon to meet them._

 

She didn't understand why she had to wait to meet them or why she was told in the morning instead of last night when they first arrived.

 

"But Mo-" Honoka started but soon got stopped as she saw the help step into the dining hall. She didn't mention what happened down at the beach but acted polite as if the two were strangers.

 

It was an odd feeling that settled in Honoka's stomach as she watched her mom lead those girls out but yet she couldn't figure out what exactly that feeling was; anger, confusion, jealousy. 

 

Honoka figured she'd have to take things into her own hands, so she did and watched them like a hawk but they seemed like normal maids- when they were around others that is.

 

"Um, where are you going?" she asked Hanayo when she came to draw her bath, noticing how she was helping Rin sneak out.

 

"A-ah nowhere! We weren't g-going anywhere!" the shyer of the two stuttered, "Now your bath's ready!!" 

 

That odd feeling in Honoka's gut kicked back in, but she felt like she couldn't fight it especially as soon as Rin just stormed into the bathroom, feeling as  cold as anything.   
  


"Wh-wha-" Honoka started but wasn't fast enough because now the other orange-haired girl was suddenly dunking her deeper into the tub, but Honoka's flaring about didn't do anything but expose them as mermaids.

 

_Suddenly Honoka was pulled up from the water, looking up to see who saved her she was surprised when she saw Nico and it looked like she had someone with her but it wasn't Eli or Umi._

 

"We need to go expose them!" Nico stated as Honoka quickly got dried off and dressed.

 

"Nico, who's your friend?" Honoka asked, looking at the red-head who had a weak grip against her back but there was something odd about that girl.

 

"O-oh that's Maki, she's one of the mermaids but she was so curious about this place so she came with me. She's the only one that's willing to help." 

 

Honoka just nodded before going to grab the other two mermaids from the bathroom but just found them gone and leaving a trail of water and blood. 


	9. nine

_Nozomi sat on her rock as she noticed Rin and Hanayo crawling to her. Their lower halves were all bloody and they were starting to dry._

 

"What happened?" the leader said, as the two struggled to get into the water. 

 

"W-we tried our best but s-she..." Hanayo started but felt so weak to finish so she let Rin finish.

 

"She's too fast!! We tried to drown her in the bath but that other girl came in and saved her!! They had Maki with them nya!!" Rin said, or almost yelled.

 

"Hm, well Maki always wanted to go back there ever since we got thrown out." Nozomi stated but that was all she said before going back under.

 

_Eli heard what was going on and she wondered if it meant that Honoka and Nico were on their way to save her and Umi. At first she wanted to stay but she was starting to regret it so much._

 

"Oh my, Princess. I thought you love me and that's why you ditched those girls for me." Nozomi whispered pulling Eli close to her, gently groping her chest. "I can bond us and that'll keep us together,"

 

Eli felt her face heat up and stomach sink.

 

"I can bond us together so that way we can live down here happily, never having to return to that damn kingdom."

 

"I...I don't.." Eli started, but stopped as she felt Nozomi's hands go up and down her chest and torso along with leaving gentle kisses along her neck.

 

"You don't what?" Nozomi asked, before biting down on Eli's soft spot. "You don't want to stay with me? You don't want to live together forever with me?!" before Eli could do anything she swore Nozomi took out a chunk of her flesh.

 

_Honoka and Nico made it back to the beach but to them it just looked empty, but suddenly Maki popped her head up as if she knew what was going on._

 

"Under..." she whispered, "Go under." 

 

So the two listened to the mermaid and went under, there were two different things going on that neither one knew what to do.

 

Nico was more horrified at seeing Eli getting all touched and having a piece of flesh missing while Honoka was more worried about Umi didn't do anything but follow Kotori as if she had her brainwashed. 

 

 


	10. ten

_"UMI!" Honoka yelled trying to get her friend's attention but instead she got the mermaid's attention._

 

"Leave." Kotori stated, pulling Umi closer to her.

 

"B-but I can't just leave her all alone." Honoka stuttered feeling someone grab her and dragging her away.

 

"Honoka, just leave please." Eli whispered, dragging Honoka up to the surface. "We'll be fine down here just go take over the kingdom ok." 

 

All Honoka could do was nod before going back, she was scared that she'd never see them again but she had to trust Eli's word though.

 

_Umi didn't know what was going on but yet all she did was snuggle closer to Kotori's chest and tried to block everything else out._

 

She heard Honoka call for her but she didn't want to go back, she didn't want to keep being a maid. She'd rather live under the water with Kotori and be truly happy without having to worry.

 

_Nico just watched in horror as Nozomi bit Eli and did other vulgar things, but yet she couldn't handle it and just grabbed Eli out of Nozomi's hold and started to take her back up._

 

Eli was surprised by Nico's sudden rush or how strong she was, but yet she knew Nozomi was stronger and wouldn't hesitate to pull them back down.

 

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY PRINCESS!" Nozomi screamed as she started to choke Nico with her tail, or at least she thought it was her tail.

 

"Y-you..." Nico choked. "You b-bit-..." She felt Nozomi's grip get tighter around her, that was until Maki grabbed her took her to the surface.

 

"Just leave your friend here, if you want to see her you can always visit." Maki said while Nico catches her breath. "We need her to stay here so Nozomi will stay happy, after we got thrown out of the kingdom she hasn't been happy and please we need peace." 

 

Nico didn't get why she seemed so desperate for Nozomi's happiness or what she meant by they got thrown out of the kingdom. 

 

_Nozomi didn't like to think about it, she was desperate to keep Eli because if she lost her than she'd be dead._

 

To Nozomi that day was one she'd never forget because that day she got casted out of the kingdom, along with Kotori and Maki.

The reason they got casted out is because the witch thought that they should've been hidden away because all they'd do is enchant people. But Nozomi didn't like that so she made a deal with the witch, and that deal was if she didn't find someone to love her than she'd die but now she found someone and didn't want to die.

 

 


	11. eleven

_Eli_ was _horrified when she saw black tentacles come out of Nozomi's lower back._

 

"NOZOMI!" Eli yelled trying to get Nozomi to snap out of it, but yet she was even more scared when she saw how _grotesque_ she looked.

 

This monster wasn't Nozomi, it couldn't be. Nozomi has beautiful green eyes not empty black pits nor should she look like she's melting to almost nothing.

 

Eli became hysterical trying to get Nozomi to snap out of it, she only got more and more scared of her as she seemed to get more and more distorted.

 

 _"YOU!"_ a sudden voice yelled seeming to break the tension.  _"There it is, You!"_

 

Eli looked up to see a boat with two girls, the one was ready to kill Nozomi while the other kept telling her where to aim.

 

_Horrified but frozen Eli just watched in horror as the girl named You went and shot Nozomi without second thought._

 

"N-Nozomi," Eli whispered, grabbing her body. "Nozomi please!" 

 

But it was too late for Nozomi as her time was up, and even though she was able to make Eli fall in love with her it wasn't enough. Her love wasn't enough.

 

_Honoka and Nico heard Eli's heart broken cries while Maki and Hanayo went towards Nozomi's dead body._

 

Nobody knew what to say as Eli was so hysterical and wouldn't let anyone near Nozomi.

 

The three humans looked at the two mermaids & two shifters seemed to lose their tails.

 

Honoka just watched in fear and confusion as she saw Nico grab Maki without any hesitation and took her to shore. While Umi just pulled Kotori tighter but yet both seemed to struggle to get to shore and Rin and Hanayo just held onto each other while their tails seemed to melt off but instead of them having legs, they just seemed to sink into the sand.

Eli looked up at Honoka, with a mix of regret and happiness in her eyes.

 

"Go rule, Honoka, you'll be a great leader." Eli whispered before she sunk with Nozomi's body.

 

 So Honoka had to honor Eli's request one last time and went back to the kingdom and took over the throne, when she was asked what happened to Eli she just said she found love and asked her to rule instead. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's the end of shells & crowns, i hope you liked it along with the small aqours cameo. also oops for killing basically all the girls off but i'm gonna start on a somewhat sequel to this with the aqours girls!


End file.
